Another Time
by Poetic-Introvert
Summary: For every beginning, there is an ending. She was my beginning, and I refused to let the ending catch up to her.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE STORY IN ITS ENTIRETY: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

* * *

"Please! Help her. I love her too much to let her go."

I anxiously looked up at Qetsiyah as she peered down at the lifeless body of my beloved.

"Now, you out of everyone knows just how fickle love can be, Niklaus. Your mother never loved you, your siblings are afraid of you, and even with all that love you held for Caroline, you couldn't even control yourself enough to keep her alive."

I felt my face transforming into the beast I try to hide as I quickly stood up to face the witch.

"You tricked me! You told me if I told her about myself that she wouldn't leave! I couldn't let her go!"

A smirk appeared on Qetsiyah's lips as she looked down at Caroline's paling figure.

"So, instead of letting her go, you murder her instead; trying to force what you are upon her? Wonderful."

"You know I didn't mean—"

"But you killed her regardless. What's done is done. But…luckily for you, it can be undone. I only ask one thing of you."

"Anything." I answered without even allowing myself to think.

"Kill me."

"Why?"

"I have lived for a long time, Niklaus. Far too long. I have done many things, and a lot of those things I am not proud of. I only wish for one thing: peace. If you give me that, I will give your love the gift of life in return. I will reunite you with her."

I didn't question Qetsiyah any further as she crouched down and pressed her hand against Caroline's heart. I felt my eyes go wide as Caroline's skin ominously glowed, and then her body seemed to deteriorate into the ground beneath her.

"What did you do?" My voice cracked from my body as I felt myself starting to transform into the monstrous being I truly am.

"Silence, Niklaus. I said I would undo it, did I not?"

I say nothing as my body is racked with labored breaths.

"Undoing something as permanent as death is not an easy task. There is no immediate solution. In fact, you'll find that the solution is quite complicated. Or rather, that I've just chosen the complicated route. I had to go out with a bang. Be it a subtle one."

Qetsiyah let out a laugh as she stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"In a couple of centuries, you'll meet Caroline again. Now, it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Centuries? Qetsiyah, that's not—"

"Would you rather not meet her again at all? Because that can be arranged."

"No! I just—Will she know who I am?"

A grin split across Qetsiyah's face as she began to walk in no direction in particular.

"Who knows, Niklaus Mikaelson? You'll just have to wait and see."

Qetsiyah stands with her back towards me, and I could smell the adrenaline pumping through her blood. I know what she is asking me to do. I let the beast takeover as I sauntered toward the witch. I stopped inches away from her.

"Good bye, Qetsiyah." I whispered into her ear as I leaned into the crook of her neck. I could hear her heartbeat increase.

"Tell Caroline hello for me."

Before Qetsiyah's painful shriek could ring out completely, I felt her warm blood splash across my face as I tear into her neck. I am met with complete silence except for the faint sound of the rushing of the witch's blood from her body.

As I let her body slip out of my arms, I can do nothing but drop to my knees and allow myself to sob over the loss of the love of my life. For the first time in a long time…I am completely and utterly alone.

..

 ** _400 Years Later_**

I stood in silence as I watched the woman in the wooden, antique casket sit up straight and immediately take a deep breath. Her breaths violently left and re-entered her body as she looked around the area of the cave dwelling.

"Hello, little sister."

My younger sister turned her hatred filled gaze toward me, but I saw the softness she had tried to hide leap forward. She quickly blinked, and climbed out of the casket. She left her back turned toward me as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to speak.

"So, you've un-daggered me. What wonderful occasion has crept upon us this time, Nik? Have you decided to permanently exterminate me now, too?" I could hear the sarcasm drip from her voice, but I could also hear the hurt and fear.

Blatantly ignoring her, I began to walk toward the exit of the cave.

"The Roaring 20's are calling your name, Rebekah. We best not keep them waiting."

..

I looked across the bar at the Bennett witch in annoyance as Rebekah used this time to scamper off onto the dance floor.

I admired my sister's love of life. For all intents and purposes, I had to admit that I was jealous of her.

She embodied everything I could never be. The way she took any bad situation and made it into a good one…the way she attempted to find the good in everyone…She was everything I could never be and more. She was everything I _wanted_ to be.

But it was too late for me. It would always be too late for me.

As I watched Rebekah dance with a gentleman, I felt a slight pang in my heart. To add to the jealousy I felt for her, I also felt sympathy.

Even though it was centuries ago, I could still remember the exact moment when my younger sister's heart was broken. I could remember the way her blue eyes seemed to crack, then rebuild themselves into hard ice as she realized she would never be the one thing she had always wanted to be: _A mother_. She would never grow round with my niece or nephew, and she would never age a day more than the seventeen-year-old she was when she was changed.

These facts were what made Rebekah into the sister that I knew and loved, and they were also the same facts that lead to my sister not having the heart to leave me; no matter how many reasons I gave her to.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked the witch as she hummed and proceeded to dry liquor glasses with a soft towel.

"Niklaus, as I've already told you, I can't tell you about what's not there yet."

"What do you mean "not there"? Qetsiyah sent her somewhere over four hundred years ago, and you want to have the audacity to tell me that she's not there? I ought to rip your throat out myself, witch."

"Oh really? And what would that solve? You'd still be out here scouring the world like a madman looking for a woman who probably deserves better than you anyway."

Without thinking, I reached cross the bar and wrapped my right hand around Helene Bennett's neck. I roughly pulled her towards me.

"Listen to me, witch. Tell me what you know, and tell me now, or the line of Bennett witches stops tonight with you and your future protégé." I glanced down at her still flat stomach as she furiously nodded her head in the affirmative, and tried to take in a frightened breath. I could feel the life draining out of her, and it gave me all the power I needed to know she would not try to do me wrong again. I slowly released my grip on her neck and let her move away from me.

She rubbed her neck in fear as she began to speak.

"The spell Qetsiyah used was a rare one. In fact, it is only in the Bennett family's Grimoire. The reason I can't tell you anything more is because there is literally nothing more to tell. When Qetsiyah brought back your Caroline, I will tell you without a doubt, that she did so successfully."

I felt a weight lift off of my chest as I heard Helene's assuring words.

"I will advise you though," Helene added, "That searching for Caroline will bring nothing but disappointment. She will not be found until the time is right."

My teeth gritted together in frustration.

"And just how will I know when the time is right?"

Much like her ancestor had done to me four hundred years ago, Helene Bennett made eye contact with me and smiled

"Oh, you'll know."


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: So, after this post, updates should range between a week to two weeks. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Ninety Years Later_**

 **Klaus's POV**

"Tell me one more time why we are moving into this tiny, Podunk town in the middle of one of the most boring parts of the east coast?"

Rebekah's dull voice filled the cabin of my Aston Martin Vanquish Volante as I floored it past the rustic sign that held up two pitiful, wooden words: _Mystic Falls_.

"You know why. She's here."

"Again, out of everywhere she could possibly be, why on earth would she be here?"

I tried to ignore the poison that dripped from Rebekah's voice as she referred to the love of my life. Caroline and Rebekah had barely been on the best of terms, but as it would go, Rebekah had chosen my happiness over her own, and although she did not know it, she was high up on the list of people I actually did not have a strong distaste for.

"You know I don't have an answer to that. It's just this feeling I have."

"Well, riddle me this, Nik. Did she just randomly pop up here? Otherwise, why haven't we come sooner?"

"That Bennett witch we came into contact with back in the twenties after I un-daggered you… Remember what I told you she said about the timeline? She advised me that when the time was right, I would know. Something has changed. Something has made it right."

Before Rebekah could respond, the sound of a siren and the flashing of red and blue lights filled the rearview window. Rebekah snorted as I sighed and pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Foolish human rules have slowly started to drive me insane. One could only wonder what there was to hit on this empty road.

I watched as a Sheriff stepped out of the patrol vehicle, then cautiously made her way toward the darkly tinted windows of the Aston Martin. I had to hold back a smug smile. My baby did have that effect on people. I cautiously rolled down the window in an effort not to startle her. She moved to center herself into the window frame, and removed her aviator sunglasses in the process. Her shortly cropped blonde hair reflected from the sunlight and her blue eyes were oddly shadowed in a halo of mischief. It was almost as if I had seen those eyes before somewhere…

"So, do I need to worry about any "animal attacks" or are you two on the bag?"

I controlled my face as to not give away my surprise.

"I'm not sure what—"

"Don't even think about it. I have my ways of knowing when a new vampire comes into town. Now, let me ask again. Do I need to worry about "animal attacks," or not? I'd hate to judge a book by its cover, but you all don't seem like the type to come anywhere silently." Her eyes swiped over my car once again.

Rebekah's voice was like a trickle of soft rain as she leaned over and made eye contact with the Sheriff.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sheriff. Aside from my brother's eccentric ownership of vehicles, we're a quiet duo. Believe me."

The Sheriff nodded as she looked thoughtfully at my sister.

"That's nice to know."

Vervaine. She was on vervaine. I tried to stifle back my laughter as my sister's face turned murderous.

"Well, let me not hold you two up any longer." The Sheriff continued with a smug smile, "Since I know you're new here, I'll just issue you a verbal warning. There's more of a slow pace around here, though. Got it?"

"Understood." I watched as the Sheriff walked back to her vehicle and got in. I rolled up my window and pulled back onto the tedious, two lane road. Maybe I should reconsider my car choices in such a small town.

As I saw the reflection of my car in the shop windows, that reconsideration quickly halted. I knew I was home. I knew she was here. Why not show off a little?

..

 ** _Caroline's POV_**

I stared out of the _Mystic Grill's_ window as a fancy, charcoal colored car cruised by. I could practically smell the douche-baggery dripping from it. Or maybe that was just the smell of my best friend Bonnie Bennett's brain overheating as she attempted to show me something her Grams had taught her this morning.

"Bon, I promise I can salt my own fries."

Bonnie kept staring at the salt shaker until finally, it slid a few centimeters.

"Did you see that?"

At that moment, my other best friend, Elena Gilbert, sat her plate down onto the other side of the table as she grabbed the chair to the right of us.

"You finally moved it, Bonnie?"

Bonnie just nodded her head at Elena's question as she turned her focus back to the salt shaker.

A month ago, I would never have imagined I would be sitting at the _Mystic Grill_ assisting my best friend in honing in on her dredged up magical talents.

Of course, a month ago, I also hadn't imagined I'd make it out of that forest alive either. Although somedays, I wonder if alive is the correct word.

I try to remind myself that he was out of control, and that he would never have harmed me on purpose, but thinking back to the feral look in those eyes I didn't recognize any longer, I'm not sure if I should still trust in anything that I thought was the truth.

I hated the fact that someone who did me so much harm was someone that I just couldn't let go of.

"I moved it a small fraction, yes." Bonnie's voice was filled with reluctance as she answered Elena. She had always been the more rational one of the group, but of course there's only so many situations you could rationalize when you were sitting in a restaurant after school attempting to move salt with your mind.

"Keep trying. I'm sure you'll get it." Elena spoke through forkfuls of her salad. I couldn't help the green monster that surged through me as I looked over at her; _Human_ her.

I would say that becoming a vampire was the best thing that had ever happened to me, but in the back of my mind, I knew _why_ it had happened. I had died. There was no other way to put it. My life was stolen from me, and I was given this artificial replacement as a way to glaze over that fact.

Elena Gilbert's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, thought he was doing me a favor that night in the woods, but lately I've just been wondering how things would have been if I'd followed the path I was supposed to take that night. I sometimes wonder how things would have been if Tyler would have finished the job.

 _Tyler_.

His name in my thoughts caused a pain in my heart that I didn't know was possible to bear. I could only hope he was getting the help he needed out in Colorado with his uncle.

"Stop it, Caroline."

Bonnie's voice brought me back to the present as she hummed lightly.

"Stop what?"

"You know what. You're thinking of Tyler. He's getting help. That's all that matters."

"I know. It's just—I haven't heard from him."

"I'm pretty sure he's out of cell reception. The full moon's coming soon." Bonnie's sad eyes met mine. I knew she wished I had told her about Tyler earlier. They all wished I had. Maybe if I had I'd still be—

The sound of glass breaking drew my attention back to the _Mystic Grill_ and my lunch dates. Bonnie's mouth was in a small, surprised "O" shape as Elena smiled triumphantly.

Bonnie looked down shyly and muttered an apology that blamed the salt slipping out of her fingers instead of her secret magical powers knocking it off of the table as a waitress quickly swept up the shards. The waitress looked up and assured Bonnie with a smile that everything was fine.

That's when it happened.

I smelt it before the waitress even reacted to it.

The waitress's right index finger sliced open like butter as it came into contact with a rogue piece of glass. I felt my face tightening, and my gums opening up to let out my true identity. I could feel the pace of my breathing pick up, as well as the anxiousness floating off of Bonnie and Elena.

"Care…"

Elena's voice was a soft warning. It sounded sympathetic…and it made me furious.

I felt my face loosen as I internally fought with my own nature. I couldn't kill a human being. _Not another one_.

I quickly got up from the table and calmly pushed my chair in.

"Well, ladies, mom's expecting me home in a few minutes so I can go with her to pick out some curtains for the living room." My voice dripped in fake cheeriness. "So, I'd better go before she decides to head out without me and come back with some type of hanging shag rugs." I rolled my eyes and smiled as the girls nodded; clearly seeing through my façade.

I hurried out of the grill and headed straight for my home.

In the mood I was in, maybe my mother _wouldn't_ mind changing around our interior décor a little bit…

..

 ** _Klaus's POV_**

"What the bloody Hell is fruitwood and why does it matter if my curtains mesh well with it?"

I looked at the disgusting furniture magazine Rebekah had placed into my hands as she happily looked through her matching one.

"Oh, calm down with the theatrics, Nik. I don't understand how someone with such "refined tastes" can be so…plain." My sister quirked her eyebrow at me as she peered up from her magazine.

"Because, Rebekah, I am refined into what I like."

"It's not the 16th century anymore, Nik! Live a little! We're starting anew here in Mystic Falls. Why can't that include your personal taste?"

I didn't say anything as I looked down at a picture of one of the wooden bedroom sets in the glossy magazine. A dark, brown bedroom set seemed like the right choice, but it also felt like it was the wrong choice. But…

I just wanted everything to be right for her.

"Oh my God. You're—You're not changing because of her! Caroline's the reason you haven't changed at all in almost five hundred years."

Rebekah's eyes began to sparkle at the realization as she sat her magazine down beside of her. As she moved to look at me again, she paused. Her expression became serious as she moved over to where I was sitting on the leather sectional.

"Nik…you really haven't changed, have you?"

Rebekah lightly took my hand into both of hers.

"Dear brother, have you ever thought to consider how five hundred years would change Caroline? If she even still is _your_ Caroline. This world…it's a world we have never experienced before, Nik. And even you must know this Caroline is not going to be the same Caroline you lost that day."

I did not respond as I looked at the dancing embers floating from the raging fire in the fireplace across the room from us.

A part of me couldn't deny that Rebekah was completely right. Even Qetsiyah didn't give me a solid answer as to whether Caroline would know me or not.

Rebekah let go of my hand as she realized I had nothing more to say. She quietly got up and made her way back to the smaller sofa where her magazine haphazardly lay. She picked it up and began turning the pages again.

After a few moments, she threw the magazine back down beside of her and stood up.

"On the way here I saw a furniture store. Let's go there. Maybe meet some of the townsfolk?"

I inwardly cringed as I thought about the boring townspeople of Mystic Falls, but if I was to ever find Caroline, I had to explore.

My love was here somewhere, and I knew I had to find her. Even if that meant having to match fruitwood and drapes with Rebekah at a small town department store.

"All right, little sister. I'm in."


	3. Chapter Three

**_Caroline's POV_**

"How about these, Care?"

I looked on in sheer horror as my mother, Elizabeth Forbes, held up a macaroni and cheese colored drape.

"Mom, that is _so_ not the color scheme I'm going for. I said a sunflower shade or lighter. I don't want anything hanging in our living room that's the color of a side dish you'd order at a restaurant for $2 extra!"

My mother sighed as she hung the drapes back up onto their rightful hook. In my mind, I couldn't help but think she should've thrown them into the dumpster in the back alley of the store.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Caroline. What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird since I got home."

I felt my face soften. I hadn't even realized I had tensed up my eyebrows.

"I just—It's nothing, Mom. Miss Mystic Falls and all of that is coming up soon. Just a little stressed out."

"So, it has nothing to do with everything that's happened in the past few months?"

My mother's quirked eyebrow made me sigh as I laughed a little.

"How do you manage to know everything?"

"Because, Caroline, I'm your mother. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

I shook my head timidly as we walked over to more drapes. I started to lightly touch the fabric with my fingers.

"I just…miss him. It's so odd to not have Tyler around."

My lie sounded convincing; even to my own ears. Of course, it was partially true.

"I'm sure he's having fun with his uncle in Colorado, though. From what Carol's told me, Tyler's taking Richard's death pretty hard."

My mom didn't know the truth. Yes, Richard Lockwood had died, but she had no idea it was at the hands of his only son.

Tyler had had enough of seeing Carol, his mother, being on the receiving end of Richard's drunken tantrums. He hadn't meant to kill him. He had reached his hand out to grab onto Richard as he was about to tumble down the stairs. It was almost as if Richard had jerked his hand way; knowing what his death would mean for Tyler.

Since Richard's death was a direct effect of Tyler's actions, his werewolf gene was triggered. He was his father's murderer, and the supernatural world punished him for it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The car accident was definitely a sudden shock for all of us."

I spoke to my mother as she began to mimic me and run the different textured drapes between her fingers. I knew her nerve-endings weren't sensitive enough to feel the distinct differences between the fabric like I could, though.

"You're right, Caroline. Our mayor will be missed, but I'm sure Carol will easily pick up where Richard left—Oh shoot!"

The tantalizing smell of a fresh cut wafted over to my nose. My eyes quickly darted over to the place my mother had lightly cut open the tip of her thumb on the plastic lining of the drapery's packaging.

"I'll go get you a paper towel for that, Mom!"

Before she could say anything, I was midway to the department store's bathroom.

Once in the restroom, I made sure there was no one in the stalls, and quickly used vampire speed to get over to the mirror. The veins in my face weren't as intense as they had been. I was starting to gain control.

I needed to be _in_ control.

If my mother was ever going to accept me being what I am, I'd have to show her that we weren't all the same.

 _Vampires_ weren't all the same.

Before Damon and Stefan Salvatore had arrived, my mother hated vampires with her entire being. She had lost everything to them.

It wasn't until the brothers had saved her life from a roaming vampire that she began to entertain the idea that maybe all vampires weren't out to be killers. Damon and Stefan informed her of the vegetarian life they were attempting to live, and how they wouldn't be menaces to her or Mystic Falls.

So far, my mother hasn't regretted her decision to give vampires the benefit of the doubt, but I just couldn't help but wonder about how she would react when she realized her only child was now the creature she used to hate.

Which is why I couldn't tell her. I could never break her heart that way.

I splashed some water on my face, used a hand towel to dab it dry, then made my way toward the bathroom's exit. I accidentally bumped shoulders with a beautiful blonde girl I'd never met. She seemed distracted as she rushed past me without making eye contact.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"No problem!" An odd British accent answered me in response just as the door closed behind her.

Once back into the store's main area, I realized that the smell of blood still lingered in the air. I couldn't stay here. I quickly made my way out of the front entrance and began to walk toward the bench across the street at the town's square.

"Caroline? Caroline!" My mother's worried voice floated after me. I whipped around toward her, and let her catch up.

"Care, what's up? Why'd you leave?"

I glanced down at her wrapped thumb. Luckily, the open air helped to waft away the potency of the cut. I couldn't tell my own mother I'd left because I had imagined ripping into her throat and draining her of the one thing that gave her life.

So, I lied.

"I wasn't feeling too well."

"Oh, sweetheart," She quickly brought her hand up to my forehead in such a loving gesture that I began to notice my vision blurring with unshed tears. "You don't seem to have a fever, but let's get you home. I'll make you some soup and pour you a big glass of orange juice. Better safe than sorry."

I quickly blinked the tears away and smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan, Mom."

I let her wrap her arms around me as we walked into the direction of the car. I would get through this.

I had to.

..

 ** _Klaus's POV_**

I looked up in slight disgust at the department store's grungy sign. Mystic Falls was turning out to be very unimpressive, but I knew she was here.

She had to be.

"Come on, Nick!"

I followed my eccentric sister into the store, and we started to idly look at the different furniture pieces.

"This dark brown bedroom set with leather accents is totally you, Nik."

I turned toward my sister's voice, and just as I was about to deliver a snide remark, I was halted in my thoughts. The bedroom set she's talking about is absolutely flawless. Dark brown mahogany dressers, and a leather headboard catch my attention. The set is so dark, but for some reason I imagined the sun shining into my room in the morning and lighting a fire among the dark wood; showing all its detail and warmth.

I also imagine her sleeping in the dark bed, the sun beaming in on her; making her blonde hair and fair skin almost sparkle with all the life that they hold.

"I'll take it."

I could almost hear the enthusiasm in my voice as my sister's eyes went wide with surprise and shock.

"Really? I mean, it _is_ you, but I didn't think you'd agree to getting it so quickly!"

"Wasn't it you who said mere minutes ago that I needed to work on changing?" I used my best sarcastic voice as I ran a finger over the mirrored dresser. I didn't want Rebekah to know my choice was based on how I imagined Caroline would look in contrast to the colors, and not my actual willingness to change. "So, I'm changing."

"Well, good for you, Nik! I'm going to run to the restroom, then search for some help in this place. Look for some drapes while you're feeling so adept to change."

Rebekah pointed me in the direction of some drapery before she went into the direction of the bathrooms. I walked over to the section of oddly color drapes and immediately drew my attention toward a dark brown set.

"Seems a bit dark for decorating with, doesn't it?"

I casually looked to my side where the Sheriff had tried to quietly move so she stood beside of me. She was now out of uniform.

"Ah, but that's the best part of it, Sheriff."

The woman laughed as she ran her hand over the brown cloth. I saw a bandage covering her thumb. From the smell, I could tell it was a fresh cut. She felt me staring.

"I cut my thumb open on the plastic packaging of the drapes. My daughter was supposed to be bringing me back a paper towel to clean it up with, but she didn't give me time to tell her I had some Band-Aids in my purse." She paused, seemingly in heavy thought. She quickly shook her head. "Anyway, when I'm not in my uniform, call me Liz. We're all friends here in Mystic Falls."

"Alright."

An awkward silence fell around us as we stood facing the hanging drapes. I could tell something was on her mind.

"Did you need to ask me something, Liz?"

She looked surprised at my forwardness, but gave in easily.

"Actually, yes. We have a beauty pageant every year called Miss Mystic Falls. Our mayor recently passed away and his wife took over. Well, they're hosting the competition at their house, and Carol's having some trouble recruiting some adults to join in on the fun. So, I was wondering if you and your sister would like to come? In fact, she could join the competition if she would like."

"I've always loved a good competition."

Rebekah's voice seemed to startle Liz as she appeared from behind me.

"Oh! Great! I'll tell Carol to definitely expect you two!" Liz smiled as she looked around; seemingly spotting someone exiting the store. "I need to catch up with my daughter. I'll see you two Saturday at noon!"

Rebekah and I agreed as we watched Liz practically jog out of the front door.

"Our first soiree. How exciting, Nik!"

I mockingly rolled my eyes at my sister, but slightly smirked.

"Yes. Exciting. Now, let's find someone who actually works here so I can purchase that bedroom set, and get out of this sorry excuse for a department store."

Rebekah let a small smile grace her features as she began to walk toward the checkout counter.

"Sure thing, brother."


	4. Chapter Four

**_Bonnie's POV_**

"Bonnie."

My eyes flew open, but for some reason, my lids felt heavy.

So heavy.

The ground beneath me was cold. I could feel it through my jeans. I ran my fingers over the unfamiliar soil.

 _Where was I?_

As soon as the thought hit my mind, the world around me became clear. I was in a cemetery that was long forgotten. The tombstones and statues had eroded, and were chipped with age…vines were growing on almost all visible surfaces.

I quickly stood as I realized what had triggered me to open my eyes in the first place. Someone had spoken my name.

"Who's there?" I could hear the slight tremble in my own voice.

"Look how beautiful you have become. Well, you _are_ my great-granddaughter, so no surprise there."

I couldn't find the courage in me to turn toward the ominous voice. I wanted to run as far away as I could, but it seemed like my fight or flight response was completely failing me. I couldn't find the energy to run, but I also didn't want to face the threat.

"Bonnie Bennett. I'll ignore that threat comment, seeing as how this probably is a fearful situation, but I promise you…I mean you know harm, child."

"You can read my mind?" I didn't hesitate as I whipped toward the voice. A beautiful, caramel colored woman with dark brown 1920s type curls smiled at me with her full, dark red lips. Her light green cat eyes were eerily familiar.

They were my own.

"I wouldn't say I'm reading your mind. I'll just say we have a…familial connection."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Helene. That's all you need to know for now." I felt a warm jolt as Helene took my hands into her own. "Bonnie, there is a powerful being that has arrived in Mystic Falls. An evil being."

"Evil?"

"Yes. He is evil down to his core. He's there to find something he lost many years ago. He is going to come to you for help." Helene's eyes became distant. "You cannot help him, Bonnie! You cannot let him ruin her—"

"Her life is already ruined, Helene. I thought I told you to bite your tongue?"

A woman that looked similar to Helene, except with long, wavy hair seemed to appear beside of Helene without any warning.

"Qetsiyah, I can't let her do this—"

"You can, and you will."

A silent moment passed between the air, and I could tell Helene and Qetsiyah were communicating through their thoughts. After a few moments, Helene looked back at me, and I noticed tears as they began to run down the older woman's cheeks.

"Bonnie, tell your Grams hello for me. Let her know I'm proud of the woman that she has become…and that I am so sorry for everything I did."

Before I could question her, Helene leaned in, kissed me on the cheek, and left nothing but the unsuspecting rustle of leaves behind her, as well as an empty space where she had been standing.

"Now that she's gone…"

My attention had been drawn back to Qetsiyah. She stepped in front of me.

"I promise, this won't hurt one bit." She quickly placed her hand over my left temple.

"What are you—"

I looked around. I was sitting straight up in my bed. The clock on my nightstand read 3:25am. I let myself sink back down into bed, and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"…Doing?" I finished my question for no one in particular.  
..

 ** _Klaus's POV_**

I looked in the mirror as I adjusted my bow-tie. I hadn't worn a bow-tie in what seemed like ninety years. I had been playing it safe for years, and I was sick of it. Rebekah was right. I knew she wouldn't be the same, so why should I be?

"Looking very dapper, Nik. Haven't seen you in a nice bow-tie in a long time."

"Well, dear sister, I thought a change would be very welcome. I do admit, my attire has been slacking lately."

"Yes it has been, Nik. Now! Enough about you, how do I look?"

I smirked as I glanced up from my hands resting at my bow-tie, and saw my sister dressed in a dark red, elegantly layered dress.

"You look beautiful, Rebekah. I'm sure everyone will be jealous of you tonight."

I watched as Rebekah's vain-filled eyes lit up at just the thought.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Now, let's go join the town folk, shall we?" I held my arm out as I faced my sister. She lightly placed her hand on my forearm.

"Let's. I'm sure this pageant will be one for the history books."

…

As Rebekah and I walked up the brick steps to the wide-open entrance, we took in the sea of people surrounding the property. They were all dressed surprisingly well.

"I think this may be the one place we actually fit in, Nik."

I unconsciously paused in front of the door frame; I could feel that awful, invisible barrier radiating outward from the inside of the home.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Rebekah. We will always be different."

I noticed Rebekah's eyes slightly sadden as she let her vision float toward the open entrance. I hated seeing her like that. Everything she wanted seemed to be right within her reach, but at the same time, slightly out of it.

It was a terrible pattern for my dear sister. From the moment she was born, it seemed that life had taken it upon itself to tease her endlessly with the things that she could do, but would never have the chance of doing.

As a small child with nomad parents, making friends came few and far in between for Rebekah. As soon as she would build a friendship, we would be moving on to the next village. When Rebekah was fifteen, our parents finally settled into a village and started the life that they had always wanted. Father found a job as a blacksmith while mother stayed at home to care for the house and her five children. She soon started to send us to school with the other village children, but it was not long, though, until Rebekah was home schooled; our parents convinced she was too intelligent to attend the village school.

For three years, we all lived a normal life in that village. We played, and laughed, and lived, and… _aged_. As we aged, we all found friends and hobbies; except for Rebekah. She had one or two friends she had met while running errands at the market, and had one suitor whom our mother and father had high hopes for. We all thought we would make it to our baby sister's eighteenth birthday, and then her wedding. We also thought we'd all one day hold our niece or nephew in our arms as Rebekah and her husband looked on at their bundle of joy with pure happiness in their eyes. We all thought so much…

Until they killed us.

They killed us along with any hopes Rebekah had at living the life she wanted, and now, centuries later, my dead heart still broke as I watched her eyes linger on the older woman with grey hair that sat across from us at a restaurant; knowing that grey-haired woman would never be her. It hurt to look away as her eyes seemed to zero in on a giggling baby that's being coddled by its mother…To see her look at the entrance of this house, knowing that there's no way we are allowed in unless it is asked of us, that is a heartbreak all its own.

"Wonder where the owner of this place is?" Rebekah casually asked the loaded question as she looked around. Without that one person, we would never get in.

"Oh! You two must be Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. Hello!"

My eyes shifted toward the voice of an olive-skinned woman whom looked to be in her early forties. She was dressed in a very conservative teal colored suit jacket with a white form fitting dress underneath. Given her business-like appearance and disposition, I knew I had met our mayor.

"You must be Mayor Lockwood." I held out my hand to make her acquaintance as Rebekah smiled at her kindly.

"Yes, but call me Carol. Mayor Lockwood was my husband, and although I've taken over as Mayor of this town, I'm far less formal than he was." Carol took my hand with ease and smiled. "Now, won't you and Rebekah please come in?"

I smiled slightly at her offer as I held my elbow out for Rebekah to take.

We followed Carol through the house where they were decorating the stairwell for the pageant that would take place in about an hour so. As we were walking, Carol instructed to me that I would have to be standing at the stairwell as Rebekah's name was called, take her hand as she made it to the bottom step, then follow her outside where the pageant took place.

Rebekah nodded in understanding as I did the same.

"Carol! How are you doing?" A voice in the crowd pulled the mayor away from us, and for a moment, we just took in our surroundings. It felt odd to be surrounded by humans in such a mundane place. A tiny town in a forgotten state, filled to the brim with townsfolk whose ancestors seemed to have cursed them into never leaving these twenty-five miles per hour roads.

 _She_ would not be one of those townsfolk.

"What the hell?" Rebekah's voice seethed in anger as she let her eyes wander to the far side of the yard.

"What?" I peered over to where Rebekah's eyes had landed and fought the urge to chuckle. She had coincidentally found the one girl whose dress comically matched her own.

Rebekah huffed as the pretty brunette tucked a long ringlet behind her ear, and laughed at a joke the blonde male beside of her had told.

"Oh, it's not even the same dress. Lighten up, Rebekah. I'm sure a few more girls will have the same wardrobe issue. Let's take a little walk, then get ready for the pageant."

Rebekah sighed.

"Alright, but steer me clear away from the Golden Goddess and her Boy Next Door."

..

 ** _Caroline's POV_**

"Okay, ladies. I believe we are all in the correct order. Now, you're just going to listen for your name to be called, and your suitor will be waiting at the bottom of the steps for you to lead him out onto the dance floor." I listened to Mrs. Lockwood as she explained the gist of what was to happen. "Now, make sure you all remember that descending down the steps is a part of the pageant that you are judged on. So, please, take your time, and try to be as beautiful and as poised as possible."

I nodded much like the other girls in the room, and I soon heard a soft melody playing as Mrs. Lockwood introduced herself to the audience.

Before long, Susan Faulkner was being called to make her way down the staircase. I knew I was next.

I walked to the edge of the steps and stood there. Something felt…odd. The air felt like it was charged with electricity. I was afraid that if I touched the railing of the stairs, I'd end up shocking myself to death if such a thing was possible for me.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes."

I let my hand rest on the railing as I began my descent down the marble steps. The electricity seemed to still be in the air, but I ignored it.

Until I met his eyes.

The music seemed to have gone mute, and the steps seemed to stretch on as I tried to continue my balanced glide down them.

I could not take my eyes off him. His dirty blond hair that was neatly swept to the side complimented his blue-green eyes perfectly. His nose was perfectly symmetrical, and his lips were deliciously full.

As Matt Donovan took my outstretched hand, I didn't let my eyes leave the stranger at the bottom of the stairs. There was something about that man. . .

"Care, lead me out!" Matt lowly whispered to me in a panicked state as I still let my eyes linger on the stranger. I finally let my eyes snap to Matt's face. I smiled embarrassingly as I finally started to lead Matt into the back yard.

I already couldn't wait to lay eyes on the stranger that stood at the bottom of the stairs again.


	5. Chapter Five

**_600 Years Prior_**

 ** _Klaus's P.O.V_**

"Miss! You lost your handkerchief."

I stood as close as I could to the beautiful blonde woman that had just dropped her handkerchief while rushing through the busy village. As her blue eyes met mine, I couldn't stop the shocked look that crossed my face as I realized she was terrified of me.

A part of me knew I shouldn't have been shocked. Since I had been changed into a hybrid and abandoned my siblings, there weren't many people in this village that would give me the time of day. Trying to strike up a conversation with anyone bordered on impossible; especially now that I had taken the position that was rightfully mine.

Of course, killing anyone who had gotten in my way hadn't won me any points.

"I—I'm sorry. I was in a hurry. I'm sorry if it got in your way on the—"

"Got in my way? Don't be obtuse, Ms. Goodwin. A beautiful maiden like yourself deserves to have your things returned back to you."

I saw her eyes grow wide as I realized I had used her name in a sentence; a name I should not have known.

If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have known. I also wouldn't have noticed the beautiful, darker blue flecks in her sky colored eyes, or the way the curls of her blonde hair contained four different shades of blonde when the sun hit the strands just right.

If it were not the beautiful, kind-hearted Caroline Goodwin, I would not have known.

I held out the handkerchief, and let her take a hold of it. Our fingers lightly brushed together as she did so. I knew the she felt the same pull that I did.

"Well, I must be going. Thank you for returning my handkerchief to me."

She quickly stuffed the handkerchief into the side satchel that she was carrying. I watched in silence as she seemed to run away from me.

I refused to ever see her eyes filled with that much fear again.

She needed to know that I would never let anyone, or anything, hurt her; including myself.

 ** _Present Day_**

Time stopped.

In all my centuries living in this world, there had only been two, now three, times that time had stopped for me.

The morning I first saw her at the village market was the first time since I had been alive that time had stopped. The second time was when I heard her heart stop, and saw her body go still as she refused to complete her transition, and now, the third time Caroline Goodwin, _Forbes_ , had made time stop for me was when I had seen her ghost walk down the stairs; heading straight toward me. But, it wasn't her ghost at all. It was. . . _her_.

She was here. Alive, and. . .and perfect.

My mind couldn't process that she was here as I took Rebekah's hand and we began the walk out toward the back yard where Caroline was.

 _She was really here._

I quickly used my unoccupied hand to swipe at a foreign moisture coming from my eyes.

I could feel Rebekah's eyes on me as she leaned in and began to whisper,

"She's here, Nik! You were right. I'm so sorry I doubted you. She's really here."

We made it to the dancefloor, and joined the couples that were already lined up. I could not see Caroline, as she was near the beginning of the line.

The music started quickly, and we began the dance.

"Don't apologize, dear sister. For a few years, I doubted myself. I felt like I had gone crazy; letting a witch convince me of something that couldn't possibly be true."

"But it is true, Nik. I've seen it with my own eyes. You can finally live again."

"I can't wait to speak to her."

Rebekah frowned as I took her into a spin that would end the dance.

"Just remember, it's been more than a few centuries. Although you want her to be, she will _not_ be your Caroline, Niklaus."

"Thank you for the news flash, Rebekah. You don't think I had considered that?"

I watched as she rolled her eyes but didn't respond. What did she know? She hadn't spoken to this Caroline. She didn't know this Caroline.

 _She didn't know this Caroline._

Neither did I.

I had spent so much time either searching or waiting for my lost love, that I had never even sat down to think about the inevitable. It was what Rebekah had been telling me the entire time; the thing that was pushed to the back of my mind: I didn't know this Caroline. She didn't know me.

Watching her as she glided down the stairs and set her eyes on me, I realized she had not recognized me. Was there something she may have sensed there? Probably, but there was not a realization that threw itself into her mind and heart. If a realization had been there, she would not have been a few feet away dancing away with some stereotypical, small-town jock.

I gave Rebekah one final twirl as the music came to a soft close. The pageant girls began their treks up onto the stage that had been set up near the back stone patio as I filed in with the rest of the crowd. I watched as some nameless redhead stepped up to the mic and began answering the mediocre questions that the spineless judges were assigned to throw out at all the girls.

" _So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."_

A voice I hadn't heard in what seemed like a millennium comes from the right of me. I turned my attention toward the direction of the voice, and for a moment, I questioned if I were dreaming. Even for an immortal, the world could not be this small.

 ** _Ninety Years Earlier_**

The sounds of our dress shoes echoed throughout the empty night as we wandered down the newly paved street; street lamps eerily glowing as the feel of dawn approaching seemed to rile us on.

"I can remember in the years before I was turned just how much I loathed the thought of change, but I must say these new roads are welcomed with open arms. I can now take a midnight stroll and not dusty up my Oxfords." I spoke the words casually as images of my house keeper glaring at me while she thought my back was turned as she scrubbed at my muddy shoes flashed into my mind. I'm sure Tatia was pleased with this new development as much as anyone was; especially now that I seemed to take midnight strolls quite a lot.

There was a brief pause as the man to my left seemed to be in deep thought before he muttered his next statement.

"It also helps that blood seems to just soak right into this material."

I stopped and turned to my partner of the night. He stopped, also, and casually placed his hands in his pant pockets as he leaned back on the heels of his cap toe shoes. I felt a laugh escape my body as I stumbled on toward our destination.

We had left a ticking time bomb of bodies behind us as we made our way to the ferry that would move us on to the next city.

On to the next clueless, young woman who wanted to get a taste of darkness as a way to rebel against society around her.

"You know, I've always had a thing for brunettes. They're quite feisty, which makes the taste of their blood all the more energizing." My partner seemed to be full of reminisce as he made his remark. I could only smirk as I shook my head.

I knew it was wrong; encouraging him. But for some reason, I couldn't stop. I had met no other man like myself during my long life, and my intrigue had been peaked. He was ruthless, sarcastic, unapologetic. . .

But he was also an inhumane menace to society who ripped off his victims' heads, then repositioned them back onto their bodies.

He and I were kindred spirits; lonely sociopaths looking for the moment we would no longer be alone. The only difference was that he had a choice. He could simultaneously flip his humanity switch to the upright position and go right back to being the kind, charitable poster boy that I knew he truly was.

My humanity had died out long ago.

"Just last week you mentioned red heads were your delicacy, mate." I teased him as he let out a boisterous laugh.

"Klaus. Here's a word of advice. In a time like this, having a Flavor of the Week is never a bad thing. Keeps things fresh. Keeps things. . .alive." He gave me a forceful pat on the back as he laughed again, then took off down the street at vampire speed.

Little did he know, I had been dead for years, and until I could look into her eyes again, I would remain that way.

 ** _Present Day_**

"Stefan Salvatore. I barely recognized you with that air of emotion you have floating about."

A grin spread across his face as we shared a quick one-armed hug.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. It's been. . .decades. What the Hell brings Gatsby to Mystic Falls?"

I smirked at Stefan's old nickname for me. I did have an eye for parties back in our prime.

"She's here, mate." I could barely contain my excitement.

"The girl you were looking for? You finally found her?" Stefan's eyes lit up as he turned his head back and forth; searching for the woman I had been waiting on for centuries.

I firmly clasped my hand onto his shoulder and directed his attention to the spot where Caroline Forbes stood on stage.

"There she is. After centuries of waiting and searching, I've finally found her, Stefan."

Stefan's eyebrows quickly shot up.

"Care?" Stefan's question was so loud that it caused several people to look in our direction; including Caroline. Stefan merely gave her a small smile, to which she quickly smiled back, then focused her attention back onto the judges.

"I take it you know her?" I asked.

Stefan blinked quickly, and paused a moment before answering.

"I do. We're classmates. She's. . .she's one of my, uh, girlfriend's best friends." Stefan nodded toward the long-legged, tan, brunette that stood a few girls down from Caroline. It was the same girl that Rebekah had noticed earlier.

"Girlfriend?" The word seemed to crawl up my throat. This was not _The Ripper_ that I once knew.

"Yeah. My Elena. She was the first person I met when I decided to come back to Mystic Falls. I guess you could say that she saw the good in me when I couldn't even see it within myself. We've been inseparable ever since."

I merely nodded my head in acceptance as I turned my attention toward the competition unfolding on stage. An empty hope invaded my mind; a hope that Stefan had never mentioned our days in the early 1900s to his human companion. I never wanted Caroline to know that side of me because things were different now. _I_ was different now, and I refused to make the same mistake twice. I would not lose her again.

..

I popped an olive off of my hors d'oeuvre sandwich and into my mouth as Stefan continued his riveting tale of what he had been up to for almost the last century.

As he kept talking, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Although it wasn't until twenty years after leaving our budding friendship that the faux death of his brother, Damon Salvatore, made Stefan switch on his humanity, he had still used the last seventy years to do everything that I had merely dreamed of. Even standing next to him, I could feel the… _goodness_ …wafting off of him. In some odd way, Stefan Salvatore had plotted his own path to redemption, and unlike myself, he had reached his destination.

Here he was in this small town with a normal life. He had the friends, the family…and the girl. Elena Gilbert was Stefan's Caroline. She was the one thing on this earth that made Stefan believe that somewhere out there, there was some ominous power that still put its faith in us, that somewhere out there, there was something that thought we were good.

I wasn't.

Somewhere along the way, I realized that I was bad. I was some wicked, twisted monster that had nothing better to do with his life than terrorize those around him, but the moment I saw Caroline looking through the market vendor's items in the village, I felt something I had not felt in a long time.

I felt alive.

"Oh, hey! Damon. Bonnie. This is Niklaus Mikaelson. We hung out together back in the twenties."

I watched as a dark-haired, blue-eyed male who had his arm slung over a caramel colored woman with green eyes' shoulder sauntered over to us. Oddly, the woman's presence almost sent chills shooting down my spine.

She was a witch, and a very powerful one at that. I mentally put myself on guard.

The man I now knew as Damon dropped his arm from Bonnie's shoulders, and for some reason looked mildly embarrassed. I shook it off as he took my hand firmly in his own.

"Klaus." I said.

"Damon Salvatore. Nice to meet you." He answered casually.

He let go of my hand, and Bonnie's warm handshake replaced his simple one.

"Bonnie Bennett." She smiled, but if my heart were beating, it would have sped up. She was a Bennett witch. Her power was otherworldly.

But as I took her hand into mine, I tried to keep my face friendly as I realized that, although she was clearly one of the most powerful witches in present day, she had no idea. Her magic was locked up tightly, and I could only hope that it remained that way. I let go of her hand as Damon turned his attention to his brother.

"Hello, brother." He said, then smirked.

"Hey, Stefan! Elena was beautiful, tonight. Not sure how Pattie the Preying Mantis won, though." Bonnie laughed as Stefan's eyes went wide, and he tried to hold in the laugh bubbling up from his chest.

"Pattie the Preying Mantis?" I curiously asked.

"Patricia Stark. Preys on any man that isn't hers. Tragic they chose someone like that to represent our dear Mystic Falls."

Bonnie doesn't speak the sentence that comes from my far left, but the voice that does I know so well that it may as well have been my own that had uttered the words.

I turned just in time to see her, Rebekah, and Elena Gilbert coming to a pause beside of us.

"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes!"

The stranger held her hand out, and I reluctantly took it. I could see Rebekah's eyes drop to the ground in silence as my discovery was made.

This was not my Caroline at all, yet here she stood. Her blonde hair still reflected in the setting sun just as I had remembered it to have done. Every dark blue fleck in her light blue eyes resided in the same location, and her smile also lit up the world around her.

But she was not my Caroline.

Her hand was cold, and I could not count the beats of her heart like I had done in the past.

There were no beats.

This Caroline was a vampire, and in that one, single moment…she had destroyed my entire reason for existing.


	6. Chapter Six

**_Bonnie's POV_**

"Hey, Bonnie! How was the pageant?"

I smiled as the woman who looked just like an older version me took me into her arms in a tight hug and dragged me into her warm home.

Sheila Bennett was the closest thing I had to a mother, as my own had abandoned my father and I when I was eleven. My dad, however, didn't appreciate the time I spent with my Grams as he knew the old, Bennett family secret, and it was the one secret he had hoped that with my mom gone, I'd never discover.

We were full-blooded witches who had escaped being burned on the stake back in Salem merely because the townsfolk were too busy prosecuting the human settlers that had pretended to be ones of our kind.

I couldn't help but feel that my dad wished those townsfolk had more sense and had gotten rid of the real ones.

"It was great, Grams. Patricia Stark won."

"Pattie the Preying Mantis? Oh, Lord. Let's not discuss that. Have you been practicing, Bonnie?"

I tried to overlook my over-informed grandmother while I rolled my eyes, sat down on the couch, and placed my hands in hers. I knew what was coming next. We were going to try and light the same candle that sat unlit on the coffee table every Saturday.

"A little. I get a little frustrated. It's like I tell my mind to do something, but it's met with silence."

"Bonnie, that's how it always is when you're new. You just discovered your magic. Rome was not built in a day. Give it time."

"Grams, it's been, like, three weeks now, and I haven't sent a flicker of anything to that candle."

Grams smiled softly at me.

"Well, now it's the fourth week. Let's try again."

I sighed as she closed her eyes, and let a somber aura surround her. I closed mine, also, but something was different. My whole body felt like it was burning in flames, but had somehow been tossed in a snowbank. What was happening to me?

I felt something.

I felt someone.

There was suddenly a mirror that I was gazing into, and in it, I met my own hazel-green eyes; except they weren't mine. They were different. Full of fire, but ice was not close behind. I could feel them both racing toward me; pulling me into a decision that I didn't think I was ready to make, but it was like I had no choice—

"Bonnie!"

The sharp sound of Grams' scream broke me free of the arms that I hadn't noticed had grabbed me.

There were candles all around us, and they were all wildly burning. The candle on the table was fighting with its flame so hard, that most of the wax had already burned away. Had I shut my eyes for that long?

I let my eyes move up, and they lingered on my shocked Grams as she seemed to almost be afraid of me. She had moved to the edge of her sofa and lightly covered her mouth with her hand. I noticed that, as I stopped concentrating on the magic, all the candles extinguished themselves.

"I—" My voice trembled. "I have to go."

I quickly secured my satchel onto my shoulder and almost ran out of the door. I could hear my Grams calling after me, but I couldn't find the strength to look back.

..

 ** _Caroline's POV_**

I casually ran my fingers over the accessories Elena left splayed about on her dresser. It felt good to be here. Her room had been a safe place for me for a while now. Even after her parents had died in that car wreck a few years back, her room never felt any different to me. I could practically hear the ghosts of our laughter, and Elena's mom's stern instructions to start on our homework as we all clamored in here after cheer practice in middle school. Everything was so much easier then.

"So are you going to talk to him again or not?"

Elena's question made me roll my eyes.

"Elena, he pretty much cringed away from me the entire night. If anything, just be happy I was there to distract his sister from ripping your throat out."

"So, that wasn't just in my head? I knew there was some animosity there but, damn."

"First rule of womanhood: Anytime fashion is involved, there will be animosity. Your dresses were pretty much identical."

"I didn't do that on purpose."

"You may as well have."

"Why can't Rebekah just take it as a sign of comradery or something? I'd be flattered that someone had the same, amazing taste as I do."

"Well, we can't all be like you, can we, Elena?" I tried to keep my tone light; even if I was serious. She seemed to be oblivious.

I turned on my heels and walked to sit down beside of Elena on the bed.

"Is anyone here?" Bonnie's voice rang through the house as the front door closed behind her. I could hear Jenna tell her we were all upstairs.

"Hey!" Elena laughed. "Don't try to turn this conversation on me. Are you going to try to talk to him again or not, Care?"

"Elena, do I have to repeat it again? He cringed away from me all night."

"Are we talking about Mr. Smooth Talker?" Bonnie asked as she flopped down onto the bed so that she was facing us.

"Niklaus Mikaelson? Yes!" Elena quickly responded

I tried keep a straight face as Elena giggled, but I couldn't help but smile a little. There was something about him that I couldn't deny an attraction to, but I had Tyler.

 _Tyler._

I hadn't heard from him since before the _Miss Mystic Falls_ pageant. Even then, it was a simple "Good luck, babe" before he ran off with his uncle.

I was here, trying to get acclimated to a life that wasn't even one of my own choosing, and he was in Colorado; embracing the one thing on this earth that seemed to make him complete.

As he became a werewolf, it was odd to see, but Tyler became happier. He started to love his life more. He became so alive that he, at times, scared me. It was almost as if he was the werewolf, and Tyler Lockwood was just a _part_ of him.

"Bon, please tell Caroline how amazing Klaus and her looked standing side-by-side the other night."

The corners of Bonnie's mouth slightly turned up.

"Well, yeah. . ." She trailed off as she looked at me. "You two did look great together, Caroline."

"Gee, thanks, Bon. Maybe I should call Damon and ask when he's finally going to ask you out?" I watched Bonnie's eyes go wide as Elena laughed.

"Anyway." Bonnie quickly switched subjects. "Remember the candle at my Grams' house that I've been trying to light for a month now?"

"Yeah?" As Elena questioned Bonnie, I noticed Bonnie dig around for something in her bag, then pull out a candle.

"Well, watch this." Bonnie closed her eyes, and I felt a light chill settle over the room. I wasn't even aware I could get chilly anymore.

I felt my eyes go wide as the candle in Bonnie's hands ignited. It was one thing to realize that all the creatures in the bedtime stories you were told as a kid were real, but it was another thing to see those creatures in action.

I heard Elena's sharp intake of breath as she seemed to realize exactly what I had just thought: what in this world still remained innocent?

Bonnie's eyes opened and she let a small smile grace her features.

"Wow, Bon!" Elena quickly gave Bonnie a hug. "I'm glad you're finally discovering you."

"Me too." Bonnie's smile grew, and I smiled lightly at her when she looked in my direction.

I couldn't help but think how much better I would I feel if I could discover myself, too.

 ** _Klaus's POV_**

 _"_ _I don't want to be one of you, Niklaus!"_

 _The venom dripped from her voice as she turned her back and began to walk away from me. I used vampire speed to run up behind her and spin her around so that she was facing me._

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _I saw the slight fear in her eyes as I kept my grip on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. I made myself relax. I was practically baring my fangs. I loosened my grip._

 _"_ _I—Caroline. I apologize. It's just. . .you're sick, love."_

 _She jerked away, and tried to hold in body racking coughs._

 _"_ _I'm not sick!" She weakly yelled as her coughs subsided._

 _I could feel the unshed sorrow in my eyes as she denied it yet again. Caroline, my fiancée, had numbered days on this earth._

 _I could smell the death radiating through her veins._

 _Before I could respond, she quickly walked away from me; turning her back on the one thing that could save her life._

 _Me._

"Excuse me if I'm missing the point, but isn't this what you wanted all along, Nik? An indestructible, immortal Caroline?" My sister looked over from the sofa she was lounging on as I stood watching the embers of the modest fire in our fireplace float away.

"Yes, Rebekah! I did. But. . ."

I felt my mouth go dry as my reality hit me. The Caroline I yearned for. . .the Caroline I dreamed of meeting again, she was nowhere to be found.

I would never hear the way her heart beat as she lay against my chest. I would never see the way her blood rushed to her face as she blushed after I paid her a compliment.

I would never know how my human Caroline truly felt.

It was like I had come all this way, hoping over and over again for the sun, but instead, I've been met with the moon.

One could only wonder if the moon was good enough.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Klaus's POV_**

Now that I had found Caroline again, time seemed to finally speed back up; even if she wasn't the Caroline I had expected. She was still Caroline, and that was all that mattered.

Weeks flew by in record time. No longer did I spend days staring at the calendar; looking forward to the day I had to flip the page to get to the next month. I was finally living in the present. I was finally living in the _now_ as Rebekah liked to refer to it as.

I had even started back painting.

I looked at the horizontal canvas as it seemed to pop to life with the pair of eyes I had painted onto the chalky, black background. One eye was a dark yellow color; filled with a sea of emptiness, but with flecks of a darker, orange hope spread throughout the pupil. It also had an animalistic vibe to it that needed no explanation. The man that the eye belonged to was obviously asking for help that he could not provide to himself.

The other half of the pair of eyes was a light blue color with flecks of green. If there could have been one single eye in the world that contrasted this eye, it would have been the yellow one right beside of it. This woman's eye was full of hope, happiness, and kindness. Although the gaze was through a blue colored lens, the eye was not icy or cold in any way. The gaze was warm. You couldn't help but feel the familiarity floating from it.

"Is that going into the exhibit tonight?" Rebekah appeared in the foyer where I had stashed the painting before I would have to move it down to the makeshift art gallery at the _Mystic Grill_.

"Yes. I figure everyone else in this boring, Podunk town is painting forest landscapes or some cringe-inducing form of the daytime sky."

"You must put a little bit more faith into this town, Nik. I've heard the other pieces of art are quite beautiful this year," Rebekah lightly touch the corner of my canvas. "Of course, Liz also mentioned they are importing quite a few pieces from different places unlike the years before."

I smirked at the thought. I'm sure Mystic Falls did run a little low on local artists.

"Do you know what kind of pieces?" I asked my sister. I was a bit curious as to what other art my own was about to be grouped in with.

"Just a few canvas works as well as some sculptures and small trinkets. Apparently, the mayor contributed some cash to help acquire some of the art this year."

"Oh, so it shouldn't be too unimpressive. . ." I trailed off, and we stood in silence. I noticed Rebekah start to smirk.

"Yes, Nik. She'll be there."

Rebekah knew art was the last thing on my mind. The only reason I had even elected to participate in this exhibit tonight was to help with some fundraiser that had something directly to do with Caroline. She was on the Prom committee, and they were raising money to pay for the venue and decorations for the event.

I gently picked up my canvas and began walking toward the door.

"Well, let's be off then, little sister."

 _.._

I stood back and studied my set up at the exhibit. I had made sure that my canvas sat in just the right amount of light as the sun began to set outside; making the two starkly contrasting eyes come to life.

"Wow! You painted this, Klaus?" I turned toward the voice of Sheriff Forbes. I lightly smirked at her astonished expression, but my smirk faltered. Something seemed off about her. She smelled different. Unlike her normal, forest rain smell, she almost had a slight mossy scent. It was a smell I knew I had encountered before, but I couldn't pinpoint.

"Yes, Sheriff. I did. I've recently picked up a paintbrush after a few years of putting it down."

"Are you sure you _ever_ put it down? The detail is amazing. . .the blue eye looks so familiar; so life-like."

I cleared my throat. Of course she recognized her only daughter's eye. She was a very cunning woman.

"Yes. I'm about half of a century out of practice." Liz immediately tried to hide her shock by placing a small smile on her face, then letting it fall.

"And you don't look a day over thirty. Tell me, Klaus. What's it like? Living forever?" Strangely, Liz's eyes became sad, and her voice became soft as she asked her questions.

"Well, Liz, it's much like if you were to have your favorite dessert every, single day. Sure. The dessert is your favorite, but knowing you can have it every day? It's almost like the 'Wow' factor is gone, and after several years, I'm sure you'll be thinking of different ways to spice up that dessert. The only thing is, after a while, there's nothing left that _could_ spice it up. What was once your favorite dessert is no longer a treat you look forward to."

Liz's eyes seemed to get sadder.

"But of course, you could always choose another favorite dessert later on. Maybe come back to the original sooner or later. Find some brand new things to spice it up this time around." I add with a smirk, as Liz gives me one of her own.

"So, now you're revisiting painting?" She asks. I smile at her.

"Precisely, Sheriff. It was one of my favorite things to do. It's becoming a favorite again. I guess one of the biggest upsides of being immortal is that you literally have forever."

"And the biggest downside?"

"Those around you don't."

Liz looked like she was about to say more, but I saw Caroline approaching us. There was never a day I would not be entranced by her beauty. I had watched her walk through the Town's square every day for the past few weeks. She had this confident stride, and moved with purpose. Her walk made her blonde hair glide over her shoulders like silk, and although it was shorter in this time, it still fell down her back, and for that, I was grateful. I could see the natural highlights shimmer in her hair; her ends lighter than I remember probably due to some modern day hair coloring treatment, but that made it all the more beautiful.

"Hey, Mom! Officer Williams needs to see you. Something about not knowing where to file the invoices."

Liz's eyes almost seemed to bulge out of her head.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about filing tonight. I'll be back soon, Care!" The Sheriff half hugged her daughter, then looked at me. "Mingle a little tonight, Klaus. Our town's not too bad once you give it a fighting chance."

I let a small smile appear on my face as I watched Liz rush away. She was one of the kindest people I knew. She knew what my sister and I were and never made a big fuss over it. She treated us like we were a part of her community; a part of her world.

But we never would be.

Our kind had spent centuries watching people live and die, witnessed cities get demolished and rebuilt, Hell, we had even seen countries be on the verge of complete annihilation. . .We have experienced and seen things no human could ever understand, or live long enough _to_ understand.

"Sorry about my mom. She's a bit scatterbrained. I'm the Elsa Maxwell of the family."

Caroline Forbes never ceased to amaze me, but now that her attention was directed only to me, I had no idea what to say. For the first time since I had met her all those years ago, here I was; Speechless.

I knew that I was staring at her, and knew that I should say something. I could feel my lips part, but no sound came out.

"Well, I guess I'll just—" Caroline started to speak as she turned to walk away.

"No!" My voice had an almost desperate edge to it. She was my undeniable weakness, and a dark part of myself hated that.

"I mean—I—have you taken a look around the exhibits yet, Caroline?"

I noticed Caroline almost hold in a giggle as she turned her body back toward me. If I could, I'm sure I would have blushed in that moment.

"Yes. I have, actually. Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and I did a quick sweep around. Although, I don't think we saw your display. . ." Caroline trailed off as she side-stepped passed me and approached my work. "Klaus, did you—did you paint this?"

I wanted to tell her that I had, and that I hoped she loved it, but something in me wanted to see how she would react to it being a stranger's painting. I wanted to genuinely see how she took the painting in. So, I softly said a denial.

I watched with my heart full of some unspoken emotion as Caroline looked at my painting in awe, and lightly raised her fingertips to touch the eye that held its own sadness.

But instead, she stopped, and let her fingertips hover over the spot her eyes lingered on. It was almost as if she was afraid to touch it.

"He looks so sad." Caroline seemed to be in a trance.

"He?" I curiously asked.

"I don't know. There's something masculine about this eye. Something…beastly."

"Could a woman not be a beast, love?" I flinched as I used my favorite nickname for Caroline. Luckily, she seemed to ignore that I had even said it.

"Well, yes, but I don't believe this is a woman. This is a man; hardened by his years of being alone and living in solitude."

I was more than curious now. Her perception was spot on.

"And the other eye?"

Caroline's eyes flicked to mine, and for a second, I thought I had imagined her own pupils dilating as she seemed to drink me in. She seemed to gaze at the eye that closely resembled her own.

"She's his salvation." I couldn't say a thing as Caroline looked into my eyes and stepped closer to me. It's like I was locked in my own paradise and never wanted to leave. I felt—

The room became drowned in screams of terror, and Caroline and I hurriedly looked toward the origin of the screams.

There was a fire blazing in the middle of the bar area where patrons mingled and talked about the exhibits.

"Stay put, Caroline. I'll go grab the extinguisher." Vampire or not, I didn't want her getting hurt in any way; even if she would heal quickly.

Before I could take one step forward, a blonde blur ran past me, then appeared in front of the fire, aiming an extinguisher at the base. I couldn't help but smile at how stubborn Caroline could be; no matter what lifetime I met her in.

While Caroline doused the fire, I let my eyes do a quick sweep around the room to make sure no one was injured. Everyone seemed fine.

Until I got to Bonnie Bennett.

Her eyes were a light hazel-green color that seemed to be blazing as she stared at the spot Caroline was pointing the extinguisher. Her lips were turned up into a cold, but slight, smirk. In that moment, she reminded me of someone who I had tried my damnedest to forget.

I watched frozen in place as Bonnie let her hand drift to the exhibit on the table next to her. She quickly plucked something emerald colored from it, and dropped it into the pocket of her burgundy colored pantsuit.

"Hey, Bon! Are you alright?" Damon Salvatore lightly grasped Bonnie's forearm as he fast walked up to her. I noticed Bonnie's eyes no longer seemed to be blazing with an inner fire as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

We made eye contact, and Bonnie Bennett looked nothing less than horrified before she quickly looked away as she twisted around to give Damon a tight, reassuring hug.

"I'm okay!" I heard her exclaim into the crook of Damon's neck.

I allowed my eyes to leave Bonnie as I heard Caroline exasperatedly sigh.

"I think everyone's okay. How the _Hell_ did a fire start, like, right _here_?" Caroline ran her hands through her silky locks as she pushed them from in front of her face. She sat the fire extinguisher down and sighed one last time.

"I'm not really sure, Caroline." I knew exactly how the fire started.

"Care! Caroline!" Sheriff Forbes' voice was panicked as she ran into the doors of the Mystic Grill and approached us. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. I'm fine. Everyone else seems okay, too." Caroline reassured her panicked mother as she held her in a tight hug. I watched as Liz's eyes zeroed in on the fire extinguisher beside of Caroline.

"Care, honey?" She tried to remover herself softly from her daughter's grip.

"Yes?"

"Have you been…working out lately? I kind of can't breathe."

I watched as Caroline tensed up, then quickly released her mom.

"Sorry. Adrenaline I guess." Caroline looked around awkwardly as her mom fixed her uniform and surveyed the room. Elizabeth Forbes had no idea what Caroline was, and something told me Caroline wanted to keep it that way.

"We're not sure how the fire started, Liz. Fortunately, no one got hurt." I heard myself trying to take the attention even further away from Caroline.

"Did you see anyone with matches or anything?" Liz could barely stomach the thought of someone doing this on purpose, "Or any electrical problems while I was gone?"

"No, Sheriff. Everything was quiet. It had become quite an enjoyable evening, if I'm being honest. Right, Caroline?" I let myself smirk lightly as I tried to make the situation as casual as possible.

"Uh—Yeah. It's been a nice evening." Caroline shot me thankful glance then started talking about how they planned to decorate for Prom.

Everyone around us had settled down, and as our conversation did the same, my thoughts couldn't stop escaping to the familiar smirk that graced the Bennett witch's features.

I needed to have a word with Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
